Long Distance Call
by Cole224
Summary: Twelve years after his disappearance, Albus finally finds a way to at least speak with Harry. Oneshot


I'm not sure why I made this a crossover…except that I seem to only be writing crossovers and I like them, even though most of what I write is…kind of ridiculous (I admit it, I totally love writing and reading things that are completely implausible and sometimes downright impossible within the fandoms. I am, after all, writing a story where Harry was raised by Heath Ledger's version of The Joker).

I'm a lot picky when it comes to anime but Fullmetal Alchemist is awesome. Ed and Al are both adorable and I love them. So, a crossover between FMA and Harry Potter popped into my head but because I've already got four stories going and because, despite how much _I _liked the idea, it seemed even more ridiculous than my other crossovers, this turned out a oneshot and not meant to be taken seriously.

By the way, this is just a personal note, but who else much prefers Brotherhood? I definitely did.

I don't own anything

Two things unexpected happened on the night of October 31, 1981. One, of course, had to be that when Voldemort, who had dispatched both Lily and James Potter rather easily, turned his wand on their one and a half year old son, the magic backfired and he lost his body.

And the second? The magic combined, his mothers magic used to protect him, the killing curse, it all combined and Harry Potter…disappeared. And not just from the crib he'd been standing in when Voldemort turned to him or from his parent's house. No, he disappeared from this world completely.

The general consensus afterwards from Sirius Black, who was half mad with grief, and from Hagrid, who was a blubbering mess, was that Harry Potter was dead the same as his parents, despite the fact that there was no body. There was no trace of him.

Albus Dumbledore knew the truth, however. Harry Potter couldn't be dead. Because there was the prophesy, of course. That meant he had to be alive. Add the fact that it had been Harry who was attacked and Voldemort had fallen, that meant the prophesy had to be true and that Harry couldn't be dead.

So, he searched. And searched. And searched some more. And then, after twelve years of searching, and much lamenting over the fact that when he finally did find Harry, he would be thirteen years old and completely clueless on his destiny or even how to do the simplest of charms, he found a way…to maybe talk to Harry.

Long distance calling.

Albus settled himself down in his office, made sure that no one could get in for the moment, and pointed his wand at his own head.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The child formerly known as Harry Potter, and would have been known as the Boy Who Lived if not for the fact that nobody but Albus believed him to be alive, was currently walking down a sidewalk, on his way home.

He retained his first name because he remembered that much, but that was about it. He was almost there when the voice stopped him.

_Harry?_

And he did stop, right there in the middle of the sidewalk, only a few blocks away from where he and his brothers were currently living.

_Harry, can you hear me?_

"What the…?" Harry looked around, his eyes wide.

_Oh, good. You can hear me. I do hope I've got the right person this time._

"Got the right person for what?!" There was nobody around and even if there was, he was pretty sure nobody had said anything out loud anyway. Maybe he was going crazy…

_I have been searching for you for quite some time, Harry. Can you tell me where you are?_

"Wouldn't you know that?" Harry asked, figuring it was a voice in his head and feeling decidedly stupid for talking to the voice in his head, even more so when someone passed by just as he asked that question and looked at him as if he were insane. Yeah, okay, maybe he was getting there.

_No, Harry. And you are not going mad, I assure you. This is simply a…long distance call_

"A long distance call," Harry repeated. Maybe it was all the running around he'd been doing, all the near death experiences, or watching his brothers have them…repeatedly. He'd been a _really _young kid when he'd seen both of his brothers bodies get ripped apart. Maybe it was finally starting to drive him insane after all.

_Yes, and I don't have much time. I must explain things and then you must tell me where you are so that I can find a way to get you back here. _

Harry realized, in the following minutes, that even the voices in his head liked to ramble. He had always been told that he had the tendency to do that out loud as well.

"Oh! Wait," he said suddenly when the voice, that had said its name was Albus Dumbledore and that it was definitely an actual person, started to explain magic and wizards. "Is that what I gave up…?" Harry had continued walking while the voice spoke.

_Gave…up?_

"Yeah. Said something about some power that I had in me."

_You…that's not possible. You can't give up your power._

"But that's what it said. I did that. Sides, giving up some power I didn't even know I had sounded waaaaay better than losing a few limbs or something like that."

_Where are you, Harry?_

"Uh…just on the off chance that you are a real person and I've not gone completely crazy and I'm not just talking to myself right now…I'm not telling."

_Harry, I don't think you understand the situation we're in here…_

"Yeah, yeah. Prophesies and all that mess. You really think your dire situation trumps every other dire situation? Who says I'm not in the middle of a dire situation of my own here?"

_Harry, please. You must tell me...I don't have much more time before I'll have to disconnect here. _

It was about that time that Harry realized he'd been standing outside the door while essentially talking to himself because it was jerked open and a boy stood there. He peered down the hallway before staring at Harry with a confused look in his eyes.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one," Harry answered sheepishly. He let Edward drag him into the room, and stubbornly ignored the voice in his head until it faded and then stopped.


End file.
